penronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Boxers and Breifs Episode One
First Ejaculation: Oyama Seizou「最初の射精：大山 誠蔵」is the first episode of Boxers and Breifs. The episode aired in the Summer of July 9th, 2019. Character Appearances Episode The episode begins outside Kinoko Academy for Boys, where 16-year-old first-year highschool student, Seizou Oyama stood sleepily, an arm over his shoulder holding his small red backpack and other hand in his pocket. He hears the school bell chime and rolling his eyes, he slowly walks through the front doors. Seizou looked around as he walked, not bothered by the other students dashing past, walking by and if not, also bumping into him left and right. The scene transitions to inside a nearby bathroom. Like all bathrooms at Kinoko Academy for Boys, the bathrooms they were using were modified for sexual uses. The walls and floors white and sparkling, the green and blue stalls were less than a few centimeters high and covered in graffiti, either vulgar writing, student phone numbers or posted pictures of students' naked bodies. A black computer-like screen was located on the wall above every toilet and urinal. A pair of students were using the at the moment: One student had dark brown hair, wore glasses and had purple eyes. His pants were around his ankles, revealing his yellow and orange striped breifs, which were rolled around his thighs, revealing his bare ass. A pink fleshjack was duck taped to the wall, an open condom attached to the other end. His thick, fat veiny uncut 7 inch cock thrusting into it, rotating his hips every time. The guy next to him was pale, taller and skinnier. He had choppy black hair and sharp gray eyes. On his blushing face, a confident smile as he bucked his hips with great force. His pants were around his ankles and he wore tight, purple boxers which were halfway down his thighs, showing off his asscrack, apple-sized balls and thin, veiny 9 inch uncut cock. He was thrusting into a pair of fleshjacks taped overtop one-another. At his feet were a few cum-filled, if not dropped condoms, all previously used by him. Student no. One: '''Damn, I'm jealous of those guys in The Club. They get their own personal fleshjack and condoms, they can even pull guys they like out of their classes just to fuck. '''Student no. Two: Dream on. You couldn't get in even if you tried. Student no. One: At least I don't need two jacks to cum? Student no. Two: Your just pissed 'cuz my dicks bigger than yours. Student no. One: It ain't bigger, just longer. My dick will leaves guys gaping for days! Student no. Two: Yeah, gaping for my mine. Student no. One: Aww shit, I'm cumming! With that, he gave one final thrust before a second later sticky, warm cum poured from the brunette's fleshjack. He slowly pulled out his now limp, cum-covered and dripping cock. The scene transitions back to Seizou. Lazily, he made his way up what-appeared-to-be ten flights of stairs, before he stopped at a long hall of doors. Seizou looked around, noticing all the doors had pictures posted beside them on the wall with information of the roommates who slept there, consisting of their class, role and kanji for their name. He finally caught sight of his, which was the second to last door at the end of the hall. Below his picture, it had the kanji for his name, said he was a Switch and said class 1-B. What caught his eye was the picture posted next to it, which was of a guy who was around his age. Apparently his name was Ken Kuroki「黒木 健」 He was a Switch as well and in the same class. He had pale skin and narrow, piercing burgundy eyes. His midnight blue hair didn't have any care, being wild with some streaks dyed hot pink. Around his neck, light green headphones. His ears and lower lip were pierced. Seizou gulped, his future roommates appearance setting him off and went for the door, before swinging it open. He slowly walked inside, the room being split up the middle with blue walls, which had white skull, bat and male symbol designs a/ accents. The floor was white carpet. On each side of the room, there was a bunk bed decorated with blue and white bedsheets, red pillows, matching nighstand and dressers complete with mirrors. On the twin walls, their was a 20 inch plasma screen TV. Seizou: Holy shit! ???: I know, it's pretty fancy... Seizou: GAHH!! Seizou jumped, looking behind him to see Ken standing right behind him. Ken was a few inches shorter than him and has a lender body, with 6-pack abs. He cared very little for his appearance; his open shirt was partly tucked in and left out his pants. He wore a belt however and the sleeves of his jacket were rolled to his elbows. He kept his pants open, revealing his black boxer-breifs. Hanging from a belt loop of his pants, a broken silver chain. Instead of brown loafers, his were black and his socks were gray. His hands were in his pockets and he had a rather bored expression upon his face with the exception of his rather flushed cheeks. Seizou couldn't help but gawk at Ken, drool trickling down the corner of his mouth. Ken walked past him. The rebel reached underneath the opposite bed and pulled out his gray leather bookbag, set it on the lower bunk, reached his hand inside and pulled out four fleshjacks: pink, black-gray, red and blue. Ken then threw his bookbag over the lower bedframe. Seizou went for the bed on the right and threw his backpack on the bottom bunk. He slowly sat down, which instantly turned into him rolling over and spreading out his limbs. Seizou: Finally, I can relax. Ken: Actually, you can't. Class started already, get your ass up! Seizou: Shit, I'm late. Ken: Let's stop by the bathroom first, trust me. It's gonna be worth it. Seizou was silent, an eyebrow raised and face red as he got back on his feet, and joined his roommate, leaving their shared bedroom. The stairs seemed easier down that up as they arrived at the previously said bathroom. This time around, it wasn't packed nor near empty. Left and right other students were relieving stress; On the Right: ''' The first guy on the right appeared-to-be a third-year-student: He had fair skin, spiky violet-maroon hair and sharp green eyes. He wore his jacket and shirt completely open, his tie worn fashionably off to the side. His body was long, sleek and slender with rockhard 6 pack, bubble-butt and thick, veiny uncut 10½ inch cock with large, coconut-sized balls. He was moving with great speed and power, with every thrust the sound of his balls clapping against the black, pink and red fleshjacks he was using would echo throughout the room. Beside him was a second-year student: He was a lot paler and smaller in stature, the top of his head reaching the supposed third-year-student's elbow. He had messy pale pink hair, sporting a few cowlicks. He had almond-shaped eyes with small, magenta pupils. He wore his uniform without any modifications and his pants were lying on the floor without care. He donned a pair of bright blue and gold tight blue boxers around his calves, which had a crossbone pattern. Much like the upperclassmen beside him, he thrusted with much strength and force. Going in and out of the yellow cum-filled fleshjack taped to the wall before him, his thick, torpedo-shaped uncut 7 inch cock. He had a small, plush ass and identically cute, small balls. Following was another first-year-student: He was around the same height as the third-year-student with tan skin. He had spiky, dark green hair and red eyes. He wore his uniform without any modification, his pants were around his ankles and a leopard print thong around his thighs. '''Third Year Student: Damn, little man. Your fleshjack is overflowing. First Year Student: Crap, its tight!! I can't stop! (Second) First Year Student: I'm out! I'm cumming again!! Seizou had a dirty smirk on his flushed face and shifty eyes. He licked his lips, boner standing at full attention from inside the pants of his uniform. He slowly followed his roommate but as he passed by the students on each side, he couldn't help but drool and give them each a slight tap on the ass - class was the last think he both thought of nor cared about at the time. Ken stopped Seizou as they made it to the end of the bathroom, where a spotless, white urinal was, like all, attached to the wall. Ken took as seat on the urinal's bowl, legs open. Ken: Everyone, hope you enjoy the show. Upon getting the full attention of his fellow students and Seizou, he took out a sex toy resembling a man's naked ass, along with authentic and sensing genitalia. (Second) First Year Student: Kuroki, what's that. Ken: A Sexflesh. The rebel pulled down his pants and black boxer-briefs down to his ankles, and without hesitation, rammed his throbbing uncut 9 inches in the Sexflesh, his massive balls bouncing with every thrust. The once stress-relieving students ceased their thrusting and crowded around Ken, enjoying the show and jerking off. Seizou immediately threw off his pants, furiously pulling his tight red and black boxer-briefs down to his tights, and begin to join the others. As he fucked his toy, Ken lustfully eyed Seizou's thick, fat and veiny uncut 8.5 inch cock and average balls. The rebel grabbed Seizou's free hand, bringing him closer and immediately took the blonde’s cock in his mouth, only fitting half in but sucking like a pro, taking the entire half down his throat with utter ease. Seizou soon took over, now thrusting into Ken's mouth. Seizou: Ken, I'm really lovin' your mouth-pussy. Seizou's cock thickened in Ken's maw, and he thrusted faster, standing similar to a sumo wrestler with his hands behind his head. The first year student, still jerking off, stooped down to Ken, the rebel's pumping genitals at eye level before he took one of Ken's balls in his mouth, playing with the other with his free hand. Ken's muffled a moan, cumming inside his Sexflesh, before his mouth was suddenly filled with the blonde’s creamy, hot white cum, which he gulped down. Category:PENStrike Category:Boxers and Breifs